kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fright to the Finish
'Fright to the Finish '''is the final and 100th episode of ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and part 5 of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! movie, made from the final five episodes of the anime. Synopsis Episode Summary A Destrayer ship comes and destroys King Dedede's castle, who in turn goes directly to Customer Service. Customer Service says that it's a way to kill Kirby, and the ruined castle is a small price for Kirby's death. Dedede furiously agrees to it. Customer Service gives Dedede a cell phone, telling him to call Holy Nightmare to spy on Meta Knight because they think that he could be up to no good. Meanwhile, Meta Knight has a crowd gathered in Dedede's Castle, where all the Cappies of Cappy Town are awaiting a solution for the troubles the Destrayer had done. Meta Knight shows them through a secret passage through the fountain, leading them to a staircase going down. Captain Waddle Doo spies them coming and reports straight to King Dedede. After going down an elevator, the residents of Cappy Town see something that truly frightens them. Even Tiff is surprised. Meta Knight, who was of course expecting it, shows them his secret weapon, his weapon to destroy Nightmare. Accompanied by Sword Knight and Blade Knight, Meta Knight explains. It was the Battleship Halberd (which also appears in several of other Kirby games and the Super Smash Bros. series but gets destroyed in every one) nestled right under Dedede's castle. Everyone boards, but by this time King Dedede had caught on, discovering the Halberd from Waddle Doo's instructions. Dedede and Escargoon board the Halberd via the storage compartment. Then, the Destrayer blasts through the ground floor of the Dedede Castle, and begins destroying the underground section. Meta Knight pilots the Halberd up, straight away, escapes the Destrayer's beams. Then, a few Cappy volunteers stay on the ship while the others await for their arrival. As the Halberd gets into the fortress, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and Arthur and his comrades, Dragato, Falspar, and Noisurat tag along with the Halberd's crew. Dedede then uses his phone to call Holy Nightmare to complain to Customer Service. Dedede then tells Customer Service that they are doing a sneak attack on NME's fortress. Customer Service then tells Dedede that they can track the Halberd down with his phone signal. After what they did, Dedede and Escargoon get thrown in a jail cell. They contact Customer Service again, and he tells them that he is sending them "a little surprise". NME sends in Heavy Lobster to destroy the Halberd. Chef Kawasaki believed that Kirby could cook him, but Kirby failed to do so because it is made of metal. Chef Kawasaki then runs to the Halberd's kitchen to figure out something else. As he is doing that, Heavy Lobster chases Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. Chef Kawasaki then return suggesting that Kirby give Heavy Lobster "the cold shoulder". Chef Kawasaki then throws some ice cubes and Kirby inhales them. He becomes Ice Kirby. He then freezes Heavy Lobster solid and Sword Knight fires his cannon. Meanwhile, Heavy Lobster sets Dedede and Escargoon free. They are contacted by Customer Service and are hypnotized by Nightmare. King Dedede and Escargoon take away Tiff and Chef Kawasaki while Kit Cosmos chases after them. Dedede and Escargoon arrive in the room where they see Customer Service. Escargoon makes a statement that they never actually saw him in person. Customer Service turns his chair around and reveals himself to be actually quite short. Dedede goes up to the intercom to ask Chef Kawasaki to make him some food, and quick. Chef Kawasaki arrives just right after he said it. Dedede starts pretending to chow down on the food. Knowing how awful his cooking is, Dedede shoves some into the Customer Service's mouth as revenge towards Customer Service. Nightmare sets up a trap for Kirby by placing him onto where he creates Demon Beasts, what seemingly looks like a checker board. As Fire Kirby, he attacks Nightmare. Nightmare is immune to Kirby's attack. After starting to get tired, Kirby falls asleep and Nightmare enters his dream along with Tiff. Tiff makes a attempt to summon the Warp Star, but fails. Nightmare states that since this is not reality, there is no Warp Star. Tiff then takes the Warp Star out of her pocket and throws it to Kirby, who inhales it. He then becomes Star Rod Kirby, Nightmare's only weakness. After the battle, Kirby and Tiff see Nightmare start to fade away. Tiff states that since Nightmare is a bunch of nightmares, he can only be defeated in a dream. Kirby had no idea what she is talking about. Since the Halberd is destroyed, they have to use the teleporter to get back home. Curio, Waddle Doo, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like are then at the castle trying to repair the teleporter. They end up repairing it & the gang ends up back home. Happy that they no longer have to deal with Nightmare anymore, the Cappies express their happiness, while King Dedede & Escargoon are upset about the castle being destroyed, Tiff and Tuff state that everyday with Kirby will be an adventure. Quotes Trivia *This is the second full body appearance of Customer Service, the first is in The Kirby Quiz. *After this episode originally aired on September 27, 2003, a preview played for the succeeding TV series, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *The theme music from the scene where Kirby and Tiff are escaping Nighmare's fortress is the same theme that plays in Castle Lololo in Kirby's Dream Land. It is used again in the battles against Dyna Blade, Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel in Kirby Super Star Ultra, and during the Dyna Blade event in City Trial of Kirby Air Ride. Gallery NME Creepy Dude.JPG|Customer Service's true appearance. Frighttothefinish.jpg|Nightmare is holding Tiff as he lures Kirby into a trap. Dub Edits *Customer Service's death scream is edited out. *Customer Service spitting out Kawasaki's food is cut. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes